thepenumbrapodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Marc
Sir Marc, '''also known as Marc of the Craftsman's Quarter, 'is an aspiring knight of the Queen who took the exams to become knighted 291 times after repeated attempts to stop him from succeeding. However, he was barred from being officially knighted because the Queen's throne room was not accessible to his disability. In the first two seasons, he travels the countryside to prove himself worthy of knighthood, along with his younger brother Talfryn. In Season 3, we learn he has formally been knighted.Second Citadel - The Fool in the Garden of Death (Part 2) He's a storyteller and wordsmith, who frequently drags Talfryn into his antics. He has a neurological disorder which removes the use of his legs, and instead travels by riding his horse Dampierre. Early Life Marc grew up in the Citadel, with his brother Talfryn and best friend Rilla. History The officially recognized knights of the Citadel nicknamed Marc "The Salamander," because he crawls on his belly when mobility aids (such as Dampierre) are not an option. He understandably hates it, though he gives Damien permission to call him "The Salamander ''Knight," referring instead to his use of fire in a stunt to defeat the Damselfly.Second Citadel - The Sportive Nymphs (Part 2) Marc attempted the knighthood exams 291 times until he was able to pass all of them. The final exam he took, the knights officiating the test were able to introduce a hurdle he could never overcome: Upon completing the tests, he would have to speak to the Queen in her audience chamber, "where only one person could enter at a time, no horses were allowed, and crawling was strictly prohibited." It has been at least three years since Marc and Talfryn have attempted the exams. The knights apparently still gossip about him, as Sir Caroline was familiar with his nickname. Between seasons 2 and 3, he becomes a journeyman Knight of the Crown. Personality Multiple-time victor of the Tests of Knighthood, but not yet a knight himself, Sir Marc won’t let the Citadel’s ableism get in the way of him becoming a knight. His drive to show what he’s made of can often lead to him being dismissive of or callous towards others, especially his brother, but hey: he’s workin’ on it. Likes sports, but gets way too intense about them. So far, he's been exclusively heterosexual and expresses a strong interest in women. He tells Talfryn he likes women who are "like the wind," though even he says it makes no sense when said back to him.Second Citadel - The Sportive Nymphs (Part 1) Abilities Sir Marc has significant mechanical skills, and co-invented an audio recorder with Rilla. He broke his, and although they seem to have repaired it, it remains the jankier of the pair, though still good enough to use for his diary entries.Second Citadel - The Battle at World's End (Part 2) Rilla finds his sense of organization frustrating, as he once told her "that he kept all his springs in the right-hand drawer, because on the day he got them, he was '~feeling riiiight~'."Second Citadel - The Moonlit Hermit (Part 1) It seems likely from this that he has a decent stash of parts. He also carries many tricks and traps in his pockets. Damien initially gives him a hard time for making devices that are not unique, including a fishnet-like tool. His inventions also include: * a burning sword * a pair of metal socks which employ "tent-poles" to lock him to the ground with the turn of a key * a "back-flask", similar to a real-world hydration backpack, with tubes to drink from * "Dino-might," an explosive Relationships Talfryn Marc's brother. Rilla For as long as Marc can remember, Rilla has been like his sister...his doctor, his mother, and, on one very special occasion, his sous chef.Second Citadel - The Treacherous Heart Dampierre Marc's horse and service animal. Marc uses Dampierre's help for most of his mobility needs, and Dampierre can even assist him with climbing onto his back. Olala Ao3 tag Accidental Baby Acquisition. Episode Appearances Trivia * Marc's neurological disorder affects both mobility and sensation, and is likely degenerative, as Marc notes that his ability to locate pain within his legs has worsened over the years.Second Citadel - The Head of the Janus Beast (Part 1) * The underwear he uses is magical, having been taken from the skin of a troll. It prevents him from getting sores from sitting on Dampierre all day. References Category:Characters Category:Second Citadel Category:Second Citadel characters